Alternate Castle Universe
by Darthrath
Summary: I know this type of fic has been done before, but i really wanted to give it a shot. Please review. I appreciate feedback. Castle is the detective. Beckett is the writer. I don't own Castle or Abc. I am just a writer, scribbling down my thoughts and imagination.
1. New Case

Detective Richard Castle was settling in his apartment for the night after a day of trying to figure out a case. A small claims lawyer was murdered a day ago. He was about to go to bed after watching some television. The universe had other plans for him. His phone started to ring. He sat up on his couch. He put down the beer he was drinking and checked the caller ID. Dammit. He thought. It's Esposito. This either means it is a body or he wants to hang out. He guessed dead body considering the fact that it was almost midnight. He answered.

"Yes Espo?" he said with a slightly tired voice. He was not in the mood for this.

_"Hey bro. We got a case. I'm gonna text you the address." _Esposito responded from the other line.

"Alright. See ya there." Castle answered as he put a jacket on after turning off the TV and started out the door.

They both hung up and he received the address message. I wonder what it is now. He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine Beckett was feeling good yet not really in the mood for things today. People were really ripping on her about killing off Derek. _"I would have made him retire or crippled him." _Stupid people. She thought. What do they know about writing? It's my book. Her publisher, Gina, wouldn't stop going at her about the book.

"But no. You had to put a bullet through his head." Gina complained.

"I wanted to make things interesting." Beckett replied.

"Well, you better have a new book coming soon."

"You can't rush genius."

"Right. Genius. If I don't have a new manuscript soon, the return of your advance will be demanded."

Beckett glared at her as she became flustered. Why does this woman have to be such a...ah. She thought. Gina walks away finally. Beckett walked to the bar and ordered some champagne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle walked in with a few other officers. He finds Esposito and Ryan in a corner of the room talking. His old friend, Lawrence, is next to the body looking it over. Castle walked over for a closer look. It is a female. She is covered modestly with rose pedals and sunflowers on her eyes. Weird. This is right out of ''Flowers for Your Grave'' by Katherine Beckett. Castle's favorite author.

"What do we got?" Castle asked Esposito.

"Allison Tisdale. Neighbors heard loud music coming from this apartment and called security. They found her like this." Esposito answered.

"No signs of a struggle." Castle examined out loud while he stood next to the body. "He knew her. What else did she get besides flowers?"

"Two shots to the chest." Lawrence responded as he wiped away a few pedals on the left side of the chest where the bullets pierced the heart. "32 caliber from the looks of it. Nice flowers though. Who says love is dead?"

"I do." Castle answered.

"Some cologne wouldn't hurt. Maybe comb that hair of yours for the ladies." Lawrence joked and gave Castle a smirk.

Castle gave him his famous glare. Immediately Lawrence's smirk dies. Castle directed his attention back to the body.

"This is familiar though."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I've seen this before."

"Where?" Esposito asked, puzzled.

"Don't you guys read?" Castle asked his two partners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett sat next to her 15 year old, adopted, daughter Alexis.

"Still studying for those exams?" she asked.

"Yes. So why did you kill Derek mom?" the young brunette asked. Her green eyes looking up at her.

"Things were becoming boring and so predictable." Beckett answered while taking a sip of her drink. "Like these parties. ''I'm your biggest fan.'' ''What are you gonna write next?''" she answered and leaned on the bar.

Alexis went back to her books.

"I just want something new. Ya know?" Beckett asked.

Before Alexis could answer, a stern male voice spoke behind her.

"Miss Beckett?" Castle asked.

Beckett put on a smile and drew a pen from her pocket.

"Where will it be?" she asked turning, prepared to sign one of her books.

Instead, she was met with a police badge and a ruggedly handsome man with blue eyes in front of her. Well hello sexy. Beckett thinks as she gave the cop a quick look over.

"Detective Richard Castle. I need to speak to you about a murder that occurred earlier tonight." Castle replied.

"That's something new." Alexis said.

Castle looks over Beckett's file in the bull pen while she sits in the interrogation room. She has quite the rep. Many accounts of misdemeanors among other things. A fair amount of incidents where she was drunk. She continues to eye him up and down when he entered the small room. Nice body. She thought. I wonder if he's single. Castle pulled the chair across from her and sat in it. Her gaze went to his eyes when he started to speak.

"So. Quite the reputation Miss Beckett. Drunken behavior and misdemeanors. Resisting arrest. There is one incident where you ran over a man with a motorcycle." he said.

"Girls will be girls." she said biting her lip and smirking.

"Every time, the charges were dropped."

"Well, lots of powerful friends ya know. Including the mayor, but if it's all the same. I would be happy to let you spank me sometime." Beckett said seductively as she looked into those handsome eyes of his.

Wow. This woman is really full of herself isn't she? Castle thought. She is pretty though, I'll give her that. I just hope I don't have to deal with her for too long.

"Do you know this woman?" Castle asked as he pulled out case pictures from a file on the table.

Beckett's eyes go wide when she saw what the scene looked like. "''Flowers for Your Grave''." she responded.

"And this one. Marvin Fisc, a small claims lawyer, was found like this." Castle said while putting the other case pictures on the table in front of her. "Just like ''Hell Hath No Fury''."

"I have a fan."

"Yeah. A psychotic one."

"You don't look psychotic."

Castle didn't respond to that one. He just asked more questions. Not in the mood to fool around.

"Do you receive discerning fan mail?" he asked.

"Most of my fan mail is discerning. You should see it."

We will need to get her mail brought in. Castle concentrates for a moment on all of this. Why would someone be doing this? Why are Fisc and Tisdale significant? He came back to reality when he noticed her looking at him and smiling.

"What?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing." she answered.

He is cute. Nice muscles. Beckett thought. I should ask him out when this is over. First, I'm gonna help catch this killer.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Officers will come to pick up your mail." Castle says while folding up the files and standing to leave.

"Happy to help detective." she said with a slight flirtatious tone and smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle went home for the night after saying his ''see you tomorrows'' to Ryan and Esposito. The case wasn't the only thing bugging him. It was as if through the entire interview she was trying to get in his pants. Now that he met her, Castle realized he only liked her books. She isn't unattractive though. Nice lips. Wait whoa. Why are you thinking about her anyway? No more relationships or anything like that. You promised yourself that a long time ago. Castle realizes how tired he is. After all, it was almost twelve thirty. He is relieved when he finally gets to his apartment and goes straight to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully we will get something tomorrow with the letters. Beckett thought on the way to her loft. Why those murders? Why my books? Guess we will find out tomorrow. She entered the loft and found Alexis still studying. She is at the dining table, in her pj's, with her face in a book.

"Hey hon. Still at it at twelve forty-five huh?" she asked while closing the door behind her.

"Yup. So how did it go?" Alexis asked, looking up from her book.

"What?"

"Your interview with detective dreamy." Alexis smirked.

"It turns out. Someone is killing people the way people have died in my books."

"Really?" Alexis asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Two so far. It doesn't make any sense though."

"Why?"

"Because they're so random."

"Well maybe you'll figure it out mom. We should get some sleep for now."

"Yeah. Good night."

I could use some sleep. Beckett thinks. After that big book release party and talking to that cute detective. She is surprised to find that that its almost one in the morning. Yep, definitely time to go to bed.


	2. Annoyance and Leads

Castle was not looking forward to this, but he of all people knew that it has to be done. He thought as he got out of bed and dressed. Montgomery won't let him get out of it. He knows that. He saw that it was seven am on the clock on his nightstand. Maybe I could have some fun with this. He thought. He grabs a comb of a bureau and straightens his bed messed hair. He then grabbed some cologne and sprays his neck and armpits. He unbuttons the top of his shirt so a bit of his chest is showing and rolls up the sleeves.

Lawrence wants me to do this? Okay. Maybe I'll catch Hasting's eye or something. At least I don't have to deal with Beckett anymore.

He didn't bother eating breakfast. He isn't hungry right now. He hailed a cab and made his way to the twelfth to begin going through Beckett's fan mail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett always hated hangovers. Even little ones. She slowly got up from her bed. I shouldn't have drank so late last night. She thought. She got up and dressed quickly.

Crap, it's eight o'clock.

She ran for the door, not bothering to say good morning to Alexis, who was sitting at the table and eating breakfast. She saw two officers hauling her mail out of her building. She hailed a cab and went to her favorite coffee shop before she went to the precinct. She bought a coffee and bear claw. The coffee helped the small hangover subside.

Ah. That's the stuff. She thought as she sipped her coffee on the cab ride to the precinct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle helped the officers carry the fan mail.

Holy crap. I know she's famous, but this is ridiculous. I need to give the woman credit for dealing with all this. Castle thought as he entered the bull pen from the elevator.

"Fan mail?" Montgomery asked when he stepped out of his office.

"Her fans love her almost more than she loves herself." Castle groans out after lifting a heavy box of mail and setting it on his desk. "You guys take the mail to the briefing room." he directed the two officers.

"By the way. Katherine Beckett has offered her help to the case." Montgomery explained as Beckett stepped out from his office.

What?! Why? Castle thought.

Beckett stood there and smirked at him.

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Just doing my civic duty to the city I love." Beckett said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle and his unwanted guest were going through hundreds of fan letters. Castle was reading through one when he got this feeling someone was watching him. He looked up to see Beckett quickly look back to the letter she was reading when he did this. He continued to read when he saw her in the corner of his eye starring at him again. She does the same thing when he looks up again.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she shook her head. "You just look cute when you concentrate." she smirks.

"Why are you here?" Castle asked, putting his letter down.

"I want answers." Beckett answered, doing the same.

"For?"

"Why those murders? Why the randomness?"

"Sometimes people are just insane."

"But most of the time there is a story. Like yours."

"Oh, and what is my story? Please explain." Castle challenged as he sat back in his chair and waited.

Beckett gazed at him as she concentrated. "Alright, you are attractive and smart, yet you are here. Average good looking smart men are in politics or court, not cops. You had plenty of better options. My guess is something happened."

The smirk Castle had slowly dropped as she continued to scratch the surface away of the tragedy that made him what he is. He had been holding it all in for years, trying to avoid it because he went nowhere with it.

"Something happened to someone important to you." Beckett continued. "Someone you loved. It only made things worse from the fact that the killer wasn't caught."

How dare she? Castle thought with slight anger and sadness as he remembered what happened that terrible day to his mother.

"And that, detective Castle, is why you are here."

Castle stays silent for a moment until he figures what to say next.

"Cute, but you don't know me." he said as he picked another letter from the pile.

Beckett went back to the letter she was reading.

"I'm just saying. There is always a story behind everything." she said.

Castle opened the letter and found a drawing of the Tisdale crime scene. His eyes went wide.

"I just found it." he said showing her the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A lip print was found on the paper. It is being run through the system. We should know who it is in a week." Esposito explained as he sat at his desk.

"A week?" Beckett groaned next to Esposito.

"Sometimes things take time Beckett." Castle explained.

"Or they just need a gentle push forward." Beckett responded while taking her phone out and dialing the mayors office. "Hi Tom. It's Beckett. Yeah, is he in?" she spoke to the secretary on the other line. "Hey boss, it's Kate. Yeah, of course. Where were you last night? I saw you, but you took off with that model or whoever she was." Beckett walks off to talk to the mayor.

Castle just watched and rolled his eyes.

"The woman has the mayor on speed dial." Esposito exclaimed at his desk.

"You want her? You can have her." Castle shot back.

"No no no. A control freak like you with someone you can't control? That sounds more action packed than ''Storm Season''." Esposito teased.

Castle just rolled his eyes again and went back to his paperwork.

"You will have your prints in an hour." Beckett said sitting back next to Esposito.

"Miss Beckett." Castle called.

Beckett stood up and brought her chair. She sat at the edge of Castle's desk and gave him her attention.

"You can't just jump everything like that." Castle said.

"Are you jealous?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

"No." Castle answered quick.

"It's alright. I understand. I can call the mayor and you can't."

"We have rules here Miss Beckett."

"But don't you ever have any fun? Sleep in? Go on a date that ends in sex? Go Castle gone wild?" she asked with a serious face.

"You do know I can arrest you right now and put you in a holding cell right?" Castle asked.

She just smiled at him.

"Castle. We got another one in Midtown." an officer interrupted.

Everyone sprang into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the scene. A hotel with a pool. In the pool there was a woman in a prom dress with a knife in her back.

"Death of a prom queen." Beckett muttered to herself.

"Stay here alright." Castle directed.

Like hell I will. She thought.

Let's see what the team has found out. Castle thought while walking to a group of officers. He walked past Lawrence, who was kneeling next to the body and examining it.

I need to look at the body. Beckett walks over and kneels next to it across from the M.E.

Lawrence looks up. "Excuse me. Who are you."

"I'm Katherine Beckett. I'm consulting."

Lawrence's eyes go wide. "Wait. Katherine Beckett the author?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Lawrence Parish." he said, extending his hand after ripping off one of his gloves.

Beckett politely shook it.

Castle heard Lawrence talking to someone. He takes a quick look and finds it's Beckett.

What does she think she is doing? He started to walk over. He sees them shaking hands.

"I love your books. You have a real gift." Lawrence compliments.

Before Beckett can say anything else, Castle interrupts.

"Miss Beckett, I remember telling you to stay where you were."

"I got lonely."

"Well next time I give you an order you follow it."

"Anyway." Lawrence interrupted. "My diagnosis is that she was dead before she was put in the pool. Also because she has the same G.S.W.'s as Tisdale and Fisc."

"Yeah. Lack of blood around the wound insists the knife was inserted after death. There isn't any foam around the mouth. So it is obvious how she really died." Beckett responded.

Lawrence smiles in agreement.

Castle just glares at both of them. Are people's jobs to make my life a living hell?

Castle's cell phone ringed before he could say anything. "Castle." he paused for a moment. "They got a match on the prints." he addresses the other officers. "Kyle Cabbit. We got him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay here." Castle commands Beckett as he exited the car.

"I promise." Beckett said as she crossed her fingers.

She better stay there. Castle thought while putting his bullet vest on and moving down the hall to the suspect's apartment. He pulled his pistol. Ryan and Esposito moved behind him and leaned against the wall. Castle walked to the door and knocked hard.

"Kyle Cabbit. NYPD open up." Castle yelled.

When there was no answer, he kicked the door in. He moved inside with his pistol raised. No one is there.

"Kyle Cabbit. NYPD." Esposito yelled.

Castle found a room with books and other things. All had scribbles and drawings on them. Ryan came up behind him as he looked around and holstered his pistol.

"You should ask him to join your book club." Ryan joked crudely.

Castle didn't care. A detective often jokes for closure.

"Hey Castle. You should have a look at this." an officer called out from another room.

Castle walked over and in the room there was a shrine of Beckett and there were possessions of the victims.

"Looks like he kept souvenirs." Castle said.

"Creepy." Beckett said behind everyone.

Castle turned and looked at her.

"I had my fingers crossed." she smirked.

"And look here." Esposito said, pulling a pistol from a bag with gloves on. "Thirty two caliber." announced.

All of a sudden, thumping came from a closet. Castle pulled his pistol and moved to it. The thumping grew louder. He opened the door and there was Cabbit, sitting there. For some reason, he was hitting his body against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He isn't speaking. His case worker was Tisdale and the other two were regulars at the diner, where he worked. We got him." Castle said to Beckett and Montgomery in the observation room.

"But that makes no sense. He leaves prints on the letter, but not the crime? No I am not buying it." Beckett said.

"What more do you want? He is connected to all three victims." Montgomery asked.

"It's too easy." she answered.

"Well, usually a man standing over a body with a gun is usually the guy that did it." Castle responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was all leaving Beckett very puzzled. It can't be that easy. Can it? I need to look at the files. It seemed like fate when she walked in and Castle was on a coffee brake. She took a bag and went to his desk where the files were. Now's my chance. She dashed to his desk and quickly took some documents.

Thank God that's over. Castle thought on his way back to his desk. At least I have my coffee. Then he saw her. Wait. What is she doing at my desk? He quickly ran up and placed his coffee down.

"Beckett, what are you doing?" he asked.

Crap! I hope he didn't see anything. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to give you this." she said while standing and holding out a present. "Just something to remember me by."

What is she playing at? Castle thought. He gave her a look.

"Don't worry. Just open it."

Fine. I'll play along. Castle did as he was asked and opened the thin box. Inside was a copy of storm season. He never got the chance to buy this book yet. He couldn't help but smile a little when he noticed her signature on the cover.

Aw, he is actually smiling. He has a cute smile. "I took the liberty of signing it for you. Not that you're a fan or anything."

Oh God. I hope she never finds out I am one. "Thank you Beckett. It was nice to meet you." he said.

"You also detective."

What she did next surprised Castle. She came up close and gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Wow. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she isn't that bad. He sat down at his desk and looked at his new book. Wait a minute. Why was she at my desk? He suddenly grabbed the file envelope. She didn't? He opened it. Empty. She did!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katherine Beckett. You are under arrest for felony, theft, and obstruction of justice."

Well at least I know who the killer is now. "You forgot, making you look bad." Beckett said as she turned to face Castle.

"You know for a minute there, I actually believed that you were better than I thought." Castle stated. "Cuff her." he said to the officers behind her.

Well, looks like I'll be calling the mayor later. "Be gentle with me." she said flirtatiously to Castle as an officer stood her up and slapped on the cuffs.


	3. Case Closed

**So so s****orry it took me ****so ****long to update. I had writers block and I was working on ****my other stories 'Percy's Curse' and 'The Blood of Heroes'****. ****If you're a fan of Percy Jackson fanfics, check those out****. ****Anyway, e****njoy. ****Pleas review a****nd tell me what other episodes you would like me to write about. Obviously, I am not going to write all of them. I will focus on the important ones though.**

**-Darthrath**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beckett smiled as she was taken away. She has a lead. Later, she is going to make a meeting appointment to see Mr. Tisdale.

"By the way, the flowers and the dress on Tisdale and the other victims were wrong." she shouted behind her to Castle.

He looked over her work on the table. He found the file papers she took. "So."

"You should check it again since it means Cabbot is innocent." she yelled.

What? What does she mean by that? I'll have to see when we get back to the precinct. Castle thought.

_Line Break_

"Hey mom." Alexis called to Beckett, who was being lead out of holding and uncuffed.

"Hey hon." Beckett said to the red head.

"We have decided to drop the charges, but no more interfering miss Beckett." Montgomery warned.

Beckett nodded. "Yes sir." she looked to Castle. "But you still have the wrong guy."

Castle just turned and went back to work on the case.

"How do they have the wrong guy?" Alexis asked in the elevator.

"There were technicalities that if the murderer was really a crazy fan, they would have gotten nothing wrong." Beckett explained.

"Like what?"

"The flowers on the first body were wrong and the dress on the second body was yellow. Had a real fan done those murders, they would have been incapable to do even a single thing wrong."

"So, what now then?"

"I am going to set up an appointment with Mr. Tisdale tomorrow and ask him a few questions."

_Line break_

Beckett walked into the building confidently ready to bust this case wide open.

"Hi. I'm Katherine Beckett. I have an appointment with mister Tisdale." she said to the secretary.

The secretary looked through her computer. "Ah, here. Welcome miss Beckett. He's expecting you."

"Is he?" Castle pronounced with enthusiasm and a smirk on his face.

He held up his badge and just walked passed the desk and to the elevator. Beckett was taken aback.

"This- uh- this isn't what it looks like." she said nervously.

Castle looked at her. "You coming?" he asked as he walked into the elevator.

_Mr. Tisdale's office_

"Good morning detective. What can I help you with?" Tisdale said politely.

"Miss Beckett and I would like to know if there was anyone that may have wanted to harm your daughter sir." Castle said.

"Not that I know of. People loved her." Tisdale said. "I thought I told this to the other detectives."

"I understand. We're just making sure we didn't miss anything."

Tisdale coughed lightly. "Alright."

Castle was about to say something, but Beckett beat him.

"Was there anyone that could have profited from her death?" she asked.

"She didn't like money Miss Beckett. I would find her giving what little she had to charity."

The nerve of her. Castle thought. Asking Tisdale such a personal question in such a careless way.

"You have invested in over a hundred million dollars. If you don't mind me asking. What happens to all that money if something happens to you?" Beckett asked.

"Some goes to charity and the rest to my children- I mean...my son." Tisdale corrected himself.

"Thank you." Beckett finished.

"What was that about?" Castle asked when they were out of the building.

"He's dying." she exclaimed.

"Tisdale? Why do you think so?" Castle asked.

"I need a coffee. You want some coffee?" she suddenly said, starting to walk away.

Castle blocks her and pulls his cuffs out. "If you don't tell me why you think he is dying, I am going to arrest you again." he threatened.

"Alright alright." she raised her hands in surrender. "You notice how thin he is and how pale he looked? He is sick."

"Alright, but it doesn't make him collateral."

"No, but the story is better. Did you interview the brother?"

"No."

"Well now you have reason too."

_Harrison Tisdale's company_

"Harrison Tisdale. Richard Castle NYPD. This is Katherine Beckett. May we have a word?" Castle asked.

"Certainly. Let's talk inside."

Harrison lead them to his office.

"It's terrible what happened to my sister. People loved her. She only wanted to make things better. She did everything she could for that guy that killed her."

"Well at least your inheritance has increased." Beckett interupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harrison became defensive. "You caught the guy."

"We understand, but the jury is gonna put me on the stand and ask why I didn't look at every single detail." Castle said.

"Alright."

"So could you please tell us where you were on the night of the murder?" Castle asked.

"I was out of town." Harrison gets a passport from a drawer. "Actually. I was away for all three murders." he hands the passport to Castle.

Castle gave it a look. The seals are in their respective places. No. This must be fake. He didn't even hesitate. I need to get back to the precinct and think all this through. Beckett had a look of defeat that she was trying to hide. Castle handed the passport back to Harrison.

"Thank you. We will be on our way now."

_Line break_

"I was so sure it was him." Beckett said as her and Castle walked backed to his car.

"Don't worry Beckett. You're just a writer." Castle smirked at her when he said this.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. Wait a minute. He knows something I don't. She thought.

Castle saw her face and chuckled a little bit.

"You don't get it? He's lying. I got his sisters murder, but for the other two, he didn't pause or check his calendar."

"So I was right." Beckett said with a satisfied smirk.

Castle didn't give her the satisfaction of answering. He just got into his car preparing to go to the judge for a warrant.

_Line break_

"Harrison Tisdale. As in Johnathan Tisdale's son? You better be thinking straight detective." the judge(Forgot the name of the judge) asked.

"Yes. He killed his sister and two others to cover it up." Beckett explained.

"And you are here for my signature?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered.

The judge sighed. "It's days like this where I wish I was back in civil division." he said as he signed the warrant on Castle's back.

_Line break_

The police cars surrounded Harrison's apartment building while he was in his room attempting to destroy the evidence. Castle stopped outside of the building and addressed the other officers as he strapped on his vest.

"Alright. Proceed with caution. Tisdale is likely armed."

Beckett started to follow, but Castle stopped her.

"No. You will stay out here. You don't have a firearm or vest." Castle commanded sternly.

"But-

Castle cut her off. "I don't want to hear it. If you leave this spot, I will arrest you again. And thats a promise."

Beckett glared at him and finally sat back down in the car. "Fine."

Castle turned and entered the building. He got to the apartment and banged on the door.

"Harrison Tisdale, NYPD open up. We have a warrant." Castle yelled.

In the apartment, Harrison was busy grabbing his pistol and shredding the papers and passport. He grabbed the bag and started for the window. Castle and the other officers kicked down the door. Beckett was sitting in the car with nothing to do, but wait. Until she looked to the side of the building and saw Harrison climbing out the window. She frantically went for her cell phone in her pocket. She dialed Castle's number.

_"What is it Beckett?" _came his irritated voice.

"He's going down the fire escape!" Beckett said urgently and hung up.

She ran to the alley while Harrison was climbing down. She saw Castle climb out the window and draw his gun.

"Freeze Harrison!"

Harrison just jumped and ran into the alley once he saw Beckett coming.

"Beckett, wait! No!" Castle ordered.

"I got him." Beckett said as she ran after Harrison.

Damn that woman! Castle thought as he climbed down. Is she trying to get herself killed? He made his way through the ally. He saw Beckett go behind a truck. Castle continued slowly, gun drawn. When he got to the front of the truck, Harrison appeared. He was holding Beckett with a gun to her head. Castle aimed his gun on him.

"Let her go Harrison."

Beckett's eyes met Castle's. She was scared, but the looked also told him something else. She was coming up with a plan. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Fat chance that will happen detective." Harrison said.

"Wait. Tell me something?" Beckett asked her capture. "If you were that deep in debt, why not just ask your father?"

"Beckett." Castle warned.

She held up her hand for him to hold on. Harrison was looking around for a way to escape.

"You know what?" Beckett started. "I'll bet you did ask and he said no. He probably thought you were weak for asking." Beckett said.

Harrison tightened his grip on her and pressed the pistol harder to her head.

"He was the weak one." Harrison growled. "All he cared about was her."

Beckett's eyes went wide. Castle was moving closer ever so slightly.

"That's why you did it. You wanted to take away the one your father loved most before he died. That's a good story."

Harrison looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?"

"It's over Harrison. Let her go." Castle commanded.

"No it's not. Now drop your gone or I'll-"

He was cut off by Beckett when he was dumb enough to point his gun at Castle. When he did this, it gave Beckett the perfect opportunity to bring down her fist and hit him in the groin. Harrison doubled over in pain. Castle rushed forward and pushed him to the ground. Castle got the gun away from him and cuffed him. After he did this, he glared at Beckett.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Nah. The safety was on all along." Beckett explained.

Castle thought on this for a moment.

"You didn't think about telling me?" he asked.

"That wouldn't have been fun. Besides, he would have quickly clicked it off if I had."

Castle and Beckett watched as Harrison was taken into custody. Castle turned to Beckett.

"Well. This is it." Castle said.

"It doesn't have to be. We could debrief each other over dinner." Beckett responded with her flirtatious voice and smile.

"Why, so I can be a one night stand?" Castle asked with a smirk.

"No."

"It was nice to meet you Beckett."

"It's to bad." she said. "It would have been great."

Castle came close and leaned into her ear.

"You have no idea." he whispered.

It sent chills up her spine as he walked away. Castle was happy that it was finally over and that he wouldn't have to put up with her again. Little did he know, this was definitely far from the last case they would have.

Oh, I am definitely going to get the mayor to let me do more cases. Watch out detective Castle. You are about to get a new partner. Beckett thought as she watched him leave.


End file.
